


(Baby) I Want You Back

by literaryempress



Series: My Ask Box Corner [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Clubbing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Guilt, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Men Crying, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Season/Series 05, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Regret, Relationship(s), Season/Series 05, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryempress/pseuds/literaryempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Prompt: <em>There's so few Mpreg fics!! Can you do one with Ian feeling extremely insecure after Mickey agreed to take him back but refused to move in with him and rejected his proposal, so he desperately tried to knock Mickey up like some chicks who want to tie down their men? You can make it fluffy/angsty/whatever. Gratitudes!!</em></p><p>Post 5x12. Ian wants to get back with Mickey and can't stand the thought of him being with someone else, even though Mickey doesn't have a new boyfriend. Mickey still needs time to think about his options, but that doesn't make Ian any less paranoid. What happens when a good time during a birthday party at a Chicago bar attempts to bring these two back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ian sped-walked over to the Milkovich residence and pounded on the door, feeling anxious about the decision to make the trip all the way over here. It had been almost three months since Ian stepped foot on these front porch steps, and the more Ian thought about it, the guiltier he felt about leaving Mickey behind like a sack of potatoes.

But he was here to fix it. He wanted to fix all of it, no matter how long or how hard of a task this actually was.

Ian almost knocked a third time before the door opened to reveal Svetlana on the other side, a cigarette between her lips and a stone cold look on her face. “You’re not welcome here,” she stated, emotionless.

Ian expected that kind of response. Svetlana was bound to know what happened between him and Mickey the moment after it occurred, and knowing the Milkoviches – even though Svetlana isn’t a blood Milkovich – they were quick to cut you off if you fucked with anyone from their immediate family. It took a while for Ian to admit and accept that before he came here to apologize to the youngest male Milkovich.

“I know – I know you’re upset with me and everything, but –“

“Understatement,” Svetlana replied with her monotone voice. “You hurt husband’s heart, so you’re not welcome here.” It warmed Ian’s heart, in a way, that Svetlana and Mickey have gotten along better throughout the course of almost a year. Before, they didn’t even want to acknowledge the other. Now, Mickey and Svetlana were a kick-ass duo who looked out for each other.

However, in this context, it wasn’t really helping Ian that Svetlana wasn’t letting him inside. Mickey wasn’t answering his text messages, so Ian couldn’t get in touch with him over phone. He could have asked Lip or Debbie to help him, but Lip would most likely punch the pulp out of Mickey’s stomach, and Ian wasn’t even sure if Mickey would let out a single word to Debbie.

Besides, this was Ian’s problem. He wanted to solve it on his own.

“I know, and I’m so fucking sorry,” Ian practically begged her. “For everything.” Ian felt himself stumbling over words because he was genuinely scared of getting a door slammed in his face again in his life. “Just…I want to apologize to him, but he’s not answering my phone.”

Svetlana didn’t reply. She blew out a cloud of smoke and held the cigarette in between her fingers, staring Ian down as he begged for her forgiveness. For a woman like Svetlana, it wasn’t that easy.

Mickey had walked into the living room from his bedroom to see what the commotion was about, unaware to both Ian and Svetlana. He hadn’t gotten sleep in weeks after the break-up, so it was no surprise that he had dark circles under his eyes from the stress.

When he saw Ian standing in front of Svetlana at the front door, he already knew there was going to be trouble. It didn’t take a detective or some shit to figure out why Ian was here to begin with. Don’t get him wrong; he misses the redhead Gallagher with all of his heart. He just doesn’t want to get said heart broken all over again.

“Lana!” he found himself calling his wife, who whirled around and looked at Mickey in disbelief.

Ian’s eyes fell on Mickey’s form. He looked terrible. His skin had turned pale over time, and the dark circles really stood out on his face. His voice was even a little strained. It has been months since Ian and Mickey last saw each other, and now that Ian had the chance to see the aftermath of the damage in person, he felt even worse about himself.

“Let me talk to him,” Mickey told Svetlana, who was hesitant about leaving Ian alone with Mickey again. Still, she stepped away from the door, allowing Mickey to take her place before she headed into another room to check on a sleeping Yevgeny.

Mickey folded his arms and stared at Ian, his face emotionless. He still loved Ian. It’s hard to believe that, even after months of not being together, Mickey still possessed these strong feelings for Ian. Just the mention of Ian’s name made Mickey’s body tingle.

“I know what I said was wrong of me,” Ian began, feeling himself lose the ability to put his thoughts in the right order. “I…I mean – Mick, I didn’t mean to –“

“I know why you’re here, Gallagher.”

Ian gulped at the nickname. He hadn’t gotten that nickname in about a year or so, and to hear it once again from his ex-boyfriend’s mouth stabbed him right in the heart. “I was going through a rough time, Mickey, and I still am, kinda,” he continued. “It took me this long to realize it, but I realize that I…” He looked into Mickey’s eyes, his own eyes stinging a bit. He had no idea where he wanted to go with this, but he knew that all of his thoughts seemed to bring him to one conclusion. “I can’t live without you.”

Mickey didn’t move. His thoughts returned to the things he said to Ian months ago. _It means thick and thin. Good times, bad. Sickness, health. All that shit_. This setting was all too familiar to Mickey, but the tables were turned. Ian was the one looking as though he wanted to propose, and Mickey was the one giving him the cold stare in response.

The gesture would have been beautiful to Mickey if Ian said something like this to him months ago, but the idea of marriage had been mocked – and by Ian himself. So why the hell was he here trying to propose to him anyway?

“I don’t know if I’m ready to take you back, Gallagher.”

“Mickey –“

“Don’t mistake that with forgiving you and shit, because I forgive you,” Mickey clarified. “I just don’t see myself getting back with you right now.” He paused. “Well, not as seriously as we used to be, anyway.”

“Can you at least think about it?” Ian asked, a little hopeful in Mickey’s answer. Mickey didn’t respond. “Please, Mickey. This is me wanting to make things right with you. I don’t wanna fucking hurt you anymore. I want to correct all of my wrongs this time. I wanna fucking make it right. I’m done fucking hurting people.”

Mickey bit down on his bottom lip, leaning against the front door frame. He couldn’t detect any signs that this was some kind of trap or anything, or that this was one of his bipolar highs or lows or anything. Maybe Ian was telling the truth after all.

“I don’t know, man. I just…” Mickey ran a hand through his messy hair before looking over at Ian again. “I just need some more time. That’s all.”

Ian nodded, glancing down at his shoes. That would be an eventual _no_ – well, in Ian’s mind anyway. Usually when he left people to think about their options, Ian always believed that a _no_ would follow. So he kept his expectations low until Mickey was either ready to take him back or ready to completely cut him off.

“Until then,” Mickey told Ian, the latter lifting his head to meet with Mickey’s blue eyes again, “I don’t want to see you here at the house.”

“Mickey –“

“Like I said, I want time to think about all of this,” Mickey explained. “It has nothing to do with you. I just wanna do this on my own.”

Ian understood that. He thought about the times he urged some kind of affection out of the Milkovich, who seemed to flinch whenever they were in public due to the fact that anyone linked to his father would be wandering around and spying on him. Now that Mickey was out of the closet, he got more comfortable with public displays of affection.

Partially because Ian was going to leave him for good, if he didn’t come out. Another thing from the past that Ian greatly regrets.

So Ian agreed to Mickey’s requests. Since that day, Ian hasn’t come back to the Milkovich with the intention to let Mickey think about his options. That didn’t mean that the anxiety building up inside Ian wasn’t biting him in the ass.

* * *

It wasn’t Ian’s plan to work at Patsy’s, but he’d probably accept anything at this point to ensure his mental and life stability. That, and Fiona was the newly-appointed boss, so the Gallaghers would end up earning more than what they usually get off of Lip’s tutoring sessions and Debbie’s previous babysitting gigs.

Ian and Mickey haven’t spoken to each other in a month or two, and Ian sometimes wondered what Mickey was up to. He couldn’t find it in him to text him anymore, for some reason. For all Ian knew, Mickey probably found someone knew already, and he wasn’t telling Ian about it. They were probably on a date or something right now, and Mickey wasn’t telling Ian about it because he was feeling so much pity for the redhead.

Mickey’s not obligated to. Ian’s known that for months. Mickey doesn’t have to feel pity for him at all.

Ian brought back a bin of dirty dishes into the kitchen to get washed. As he cleaned off the first three plates, one of the waiters looked over at him, concerned. “Yo, Ian,” Brian spoke, and Ian turned his head at the sound of his name. “You alright, man?”

He wasn’t even sure. Will he ever be alright? He’s lost his boyfriend and made their relationship more complicated than it has before. He’s inherited his disorder from his mother, which fucked up his chances of joining the army ever again. He has a rock-bottom job that only pays him so much – not that he minded or anything; he’s worked in a corner store before, and neither job seemed that bad when compared to each other.

Still, there was an _okay_ to Ian Gallagher that wasn’t enough for him, and an _okay_ for Ian Gallagher that was, though he’ll never get the opportunity to feel it again.

Ian shrugged. “Nah, man. I’m fine.” He paused. “Just some personal issues.”

Once Ian was done with the dirty dishes, he assisted with the prepared food dishes that were sitting on the counter. When he came from behind the counter to give the assigned table their orders, four men walked through the front door, one of them being Mickey. A startled Ian almost had to duck his head to prevent Mickey from spotting him, and he kept a close eye on him as he gave a family of three their meals.

“Who gives a shit about the fucking Cubs, man?” one of the guys at Mickey’s table asked a short-haired blonde. “The White Sox pussy-whipped those guys in their place.”

“You’re acting like the White Sox can do a fuck ton better than them,” the blonde responded. “They haven’t won a World Series in about ten years.”

“It’s better than the fucking Cubs.”

Mickey scoffed, playing with one of the salt shakers at the table. “Doesn’t matter. The Blackhawks do better than both of them combined, and they’re a whole different fucking sport.” That earned a couple of nods in agreement.

Ian had been so busy listening in on their conversation that she didn’t notice the waitress standing next to him. “You thinkin’ about serving that table over there?” Denise asked him, catching on to what he was doing.

Ian shook his head. “No thanks. I think I’m –“

“Ian.” Mickey suddenly noticed Ian’s presence, and this was the moment Ian wanted to crawl under someone’s table and hide.

The raven-haired man spotted Ian, who was a few steps away from his table, and managed to walk on over to him. Ian told himself that, from this day on, he was going to make it less obvious that he was eavesdropping on his ex-boyfriend and actually do something productive, for once. “Hey, man,” Mickey greeted. “I didn’t know you still worked over here.”

Ian pressed his lips together into a thin line. It’s only been two months since he and Mickey last spoke with each other, and Mickey’s made it very clear that he needed time to think about their standing. Of course, Ian planned on making Mickey’s wishes come true, because that’s how much he cares about him, even after their bad moments.

This, though – coming to someone’s workplace with three other guys and not remembering small things about their ex – was a stab at Ian’s own heart.

“Yeah,” Ian replied, scratching the back of his head. “I couldn’t find anything else, and this is easier to get to, so…”

Denise got the hint and left the two boys alone, deciding to tend to an elderly couple by the windows of the restaurant. Ian stole a glance from one of the brunet guys at Mickey’s table before meeting Mickey’s gaze. “They’re friends?”

Mickey turned his head and watched the blonde wiggle his eyebrows at Fiona, who came over to their table to bring them glasses of water. “Yeah, uh,” Mickey started, scratching his own head and turning back around towards Ian. “They got me a new job.”

This was new. After the truck moving scam, Ian wasn’t even sure what he or Mickey could do to raise more money for themselves, Svetlana, and Yevgeny. Now Mickey had a new job and a new set of friends as well. They must have been treating him well, too, judging by the random conversation about Chicago sports games they were just having.

“Wow,” Ian responded, surprised. He was happy for Mickey. He’s always been happy for or because of Mickey, but to hear that he got a new job and is building up his social life again made Ian genuinely proud. “That’s great, Mick,” Ian congratulated him with a smile. “Where at?”

Mickey shrugged. “It ain’t big or nothin’, man. Just a grocery store cashier.”

“Still, that’s great,” Ian praised him once more. “You’re good with numbers and everything, so that sounds like something that fits for you, right?”

Mickey nodded. “Yeah.”

The two of them were silent. Ian hated awkward pauses in conversations, especially when the two conversing with one another haven’t been together in months. He appreciated how well Mickey seemed to be doing since they broke up, but what did that necessarily mean for Ian? Now that Mickey worked in a new atmosphere and was meeting new people, what did it all mean for Ian and Mickey’s relationship?

“Um, Zack’s having a birthday coming up,” Mickey spoke, gesturing towards the brunet he was sitting next to moments ago, “and he wants me to come to a bar or some shit to get wasted, but…”

Ian frowned, though he did understand Mickey’s reluctance with being in public places with so many unknown people. It brought Ian back to that one time they went to the loft to meet one of the guys Ian met at the Fairytale. “Are you inviting me?”

Mickey tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth and shrugged. “I mean, if you wanna go, sure. They probably want to know you and all that shit, and I don’t fuck with bars and clubbing and shit too much.”

Ian chuckled. “Right.”

They paused again, but only for a moment so Mickey could reach into his pocket and grab a torn piece of notebook paper out of his pants pocket to hand to Ian. “They gave me the address of the place, but Aaron agreed to pick me up at my house at eight and shit.” Ian looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand and nodded. “I can ask him to make a stop at your place, unless you wanna meet me at mine instead.”

“Yeah,” Ian agreed. “That’s fine. Thanks.”

Mickey smiled for the first time in months – or, at least – to Ian’s knowledge, anyway – and that had to be the best few nanoseconds of Ian’s day. “See you there, man.”

Ian smiled back, and Mickey would be lying if he said he didn’t miss Ian’s dorky grin. “See ya.” With that, Mickey returned to his table, and Ian went back to picking up dirty dishes and taking them to the kitchen.

Ian could now feel his heart beat pick up a bit as he strolled on back behind the counter, stealing a glance at Mickey laughing at some joke one of the guys told. Months after their break-up, and Ian still feels butterflies.

This time around, that’s considered a fucking problem.

* * *

Ian had no idea what he wanted to wear. He wasn’t sure how casual or formal this party for Zack was supposed to be, whether he should wear one of his good button-downs or just throw on a raggedy T-Shirt.

Usually it wasn’t that hard for Ian to choose something he wanted to wear, but now he was freaking out. One of the guys – Aaron, he thinks – is supposed to be at Mickey’s place in about half an hour, and Ian’s still not dressed.

“Date night?” Ian heard Lip’s voice behind him and almost jumped in surprise.

“I’m not dating anyone.”

Lip chuckled, putting a cigarette into his mouth before hopping up on the top bunk to complete some of his homework assignments. “You get that panicked look on your face when you’re trying to choose a damn shirt to wear, which usually indicates that you’re dating someone and you want to impress them.”

Ian will admit that he wanted to impress _someone_ just a little bit, but that wasn’t in the forefront of his mind.

Or maybe it was. He wasn’t sure.

“Someone’s having a birthday party, for your information,” Ian explained to Lip, grabbing the long-sleeved red shirt on the bed.

“Do you know whose it is?”

“Zack’s.”

“The fuck is Zack?”

Lip had him there. Ian couldn’t just tell him that he met the guy just yesterday, because who the fuck goes to the birthday party of someone they just met?

Hell, Ian didn’t even meet him, technically.

Lip pointed a finger at Ian. “Exactly.”

Ian turned towards him and frowned. “How does that even prove that I’m dating someone?”

“How do I know you’re not making this Zack guy up in your head?”

“I’m not.”

“Then how do you know him?”

Ian rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn’t going to get away with this one this time, it seems like. “I met him through someone.”

“When?”

“Do you need every fucking detail about who I met all the time?”

Lip shrugged. “Depends.”

Ian chuckled to himself. He and Lip looked out for each other a lot, as best friends and brothers. Maybe this was Lip’s way of telling Ian that, if anyone fucked with Lip’s little brother, they would get a punch in the jaw or whatever violent shit Lip planned on doing to them.

Mickey’s friends seemed like nice guys, though, and Ian was a big boy now. Lip didn’t have to worry about a thing.

It was 7:35, and Ian found himself tearing off his torn white tee in favor of the red, long-sleeved red shirt. The arms of the shirt hugged Ian’s arms tightly. Sure, he could be impressing someone he was still longing for, or maybe he wanted to make a good first impression to Mickey’s friends. Whatever it may be, Ian just wanted to feel good for just one day.

With that, Ian grabbed his jacket, phone, and wallet, bidding his brother a farewell before jetting downstairs and heading out the door.

* * *

The party was better than Ian expected it to be. This Zack guy seemed to know a lot of people. Some of them were family members – three sisters and a brother, Ian learned – and others were either co-workers from the grocery store Mickey worked at or some friends Zack met in high school or college.

One of Zack’s colleagues, Francesca, wanted Ian to dance with her and a couple of Zack’s other friends during a very upbeat song halfway into the party. It’s not that Ian didn’t want to dance with her, but every time Ian found himself sitting on the side somewhere, he would notice Mickey somewhere near the middle of the floor, holding a drink in his hand and laughing at some ridiculous joke.

The sight of it sparked Ian’s jealousy a bit, even if Mickey wasn’t dating anyone right now.

Or maybe he was, and he wasn’t telling Ian about it.

“Come on,” Francesca teased him, grabbing one of Ian’s hands and holding it into hers. “I know you have some mad moves hidden under that belt.”

Ian chuckled to himself. His go-go dancer moves weren’t that good, he’ll admit, but he liked dancing, regardless.

So with a giant gulp of alcohol from his solo cup, Ian joined Francesca and some other party guests and began to dance. Two girls had joined him in the middle of a circle people started to form, and Ian felt himself getting loose. He was actually having fun, and his jealousy had gone away once he found his rhythm.

The DJ started playing a remix, which got pretty much everyone moving and cheering. Ian never heard the song before, but he likes the beat of the song regardless. He watched as a few guys in the circle started making their own little routine to the song, which everyone shouted in excitement to.

About a cup and a half of beer later, and Ian felt himself get a little light-headed. He didn’t stop dancing, though, even if the amount of people in the room and their closeness caused the room’s temperature to rise.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, and that’s when Mickey’s voice made it to his ears. “You fuckin’ Magic Mike or something now?”

When Ian turned around, Mickey had that same million-watt smile on his face from before. Ian missed that goddamn smile. Shivers went through Ian’s body whenever that smile popped up in his head. Why the hell was he even like this? It felt like Ian was fifteen all over again.

Mickey frowned at Ian when he caught him staring for so long. “Ian?”

“I want you.” Ian didn’t mean to say that.

“Ian –“

Mickey was cut off with Ian’s lips attached to his. He didn’t know how to react. A part of him wanted to shove Ian off him, but he also missed it when Ian kissed him. Ian’s hands all over Mickey’s torso; his tongue against his; his leg in between Mickey’s, rubbing up against Mickey’s crotch –

“Ian, stop.” Mickey finally stated, pushing Ian off him. A dazed Ian looked at him with much confusion, but Mickey knew what Ian was going for. “This was a bad idea, man. We need to get you home.”

“Mick –“

“Come on. I’m gonna go get Aaron. Let’s go.”

So much for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't know how I wanted this to go, but since the mpreg elements aren't included in this yet, I'm turning this into a two-shot (or a three-shot, maybe, idk).
> 
> I've been dragging in terms of uploading stories and stuff, but I'm just so sleep-deprived, and I have a few weeks of school left to get over with. I want to contribute more to the HTGAWM fandom, too, so I'm writing a one-shot for them, too (I was doing that and writing this at the same time; how? I have no clue).
> 
> Anyways, here is my [ask box](http://promqueen-and-hairgel.tumblr.com/ask). You all know the drill. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and happy reading. <3


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey had no idea what made him bring Ian to his home instead of the Gallagher house after Zack’s party. Was it because Mickey generally missed Ian in the Milkovich house? Did Mickey not want to put that kind of weight on Fiona or Lip and have them solve Ian’s problems? Mickey wasn’t sure. For all he knew, it could have been both.

Still, Ian was in bad shape, and Mickey wanted to help them out.

Aaron stopped his car beside the curb near Mickey’s house and offered to help Ian out of his seat and into the house, for the intoxicated Gallagher didn’t look as though he could stand on his own two feet by himself.

“Nah, man. It’s fine,” Mickey told Aaron, keeping a firm hold of Ian as he tried swaying to silence. “Thanks anyway.”

Aaron nodded. “Alright, man. See you later maybe?”

“Cool,” Mickey agreed. With that, Aaron drove his car out of the neighborhood, leaving Ian and Mickey to stand there on the pavement. As Mickey tried guiding Ian to the porch steps, he heard Ian hum some unrecognizable tune. God, was he wasted or what?

“Alright, Big Red,” Mickey told Ian, keeping him upright as he brought him to the front door, “time to simmer down a bit.”

Ian smirked lazily. “You’re no fun, man.”

“I prefer to have a stick in my ass than make sure you’re not doing something stupid under the influence.”

Ian snickered. “Under – u-u-under the influence? God, you sound like a, like a fuckin’ gym teacher.”

Mickey laughed a bit to himself, because Ian was completely accurate with that one.

He closed the door behind them and slowly walked Ian all the way to the couch. Once they got there, Ian started to fall on the cushions, holding onto Mickey’s hand and dragging Mickey down with him until the shorter man was on top.

“Ay,” Mickey said, watching as Ian giggled and linked his hand properly with Mickey’s. “None of that, man. You need some sleep.”

“Miiiiiick.”

“I’m serious, Ian. You’re fucking out of it.”

“Yeah, g-goddamn right, I’m out,” Ian slurred. “I’m out for you, you know?"

“Jesus Christ,” Mickey moaned as he ran his free hand through his jet black hair.

“I-I-I’m serious, Mick,” Ian continued. “You – you got no fuckin’ idea how out I am for you, you know?”

“Ian, you’re drunk.”

“You’re sexy.”

How long was he going to keep this shit up? Not even the movie previews felt as long as Ian’s drunken speeches were sounding right now.

“God, fuck – please don’t do this to me, man. Just…just get some fucking rest, alright?”

Mickey figured that, after that, Ian would continue to beg him to stay on the couch with him. However, a reluctant sigh indicated otherwise. “Fine,” he pouted. Mickey stood up from off Ian’s body and started to head to his room for a spare blanket when he heard Ian say, “I’m gonna – I’ll still have you in my fuckin’ thoughts, Mick. You know – you know you can’t keep away from me, Mick.”

Mickey’s cheeks immediately felt hot, and his cheeks got red. Luckily, Ian was too drunk and tired to notice.

* * *

Sometime around eleven in the morning, Ian started to wake up with a pang in his head. He wasn’t in the Gallagher house, which felt kind of odd. Why wasn’t he at the Gallagher house anyway? How did he end up here? Why did Mickey end up bringing him back here? Didn’t he just say a while ago that he didn’t want Ian here for a while?

Unless he made his decision about their relationship.

Then again, that was wishful thinking on Ian’s part.

The man in question had left the kitchen to join Ian on the couch with a cup of water and some pills. “Here,” he told him. “Take these.” Ian was still confused as to why Mickey was even helping him. People usually did weird shit when they were drunk, so for all Ian knew, they could have fucked each other on the living room couch.

Ian hoped that it didn’t happen, primarily because of how Mickey could have possibly reacted to a drunk and horny Gallagher trying to pound him without consent.

Mickey didn’t seem angry or anything this morning, though, so it probably wasn’t true. There was no shame in asking, though.

“How long was I out?” Ian asked after taking the pill. His voice was still a little groggy, even after drinking the refreshing cup of water.

“You almost missed the morning, man. It’s past eleven.”

Ian thanked every God there was that it wasn’t a weekday; otherwise, Fiona would give him so much shit for missing his shift.

The redhead looked at Mickey with some uncertainty that Mickey couldn’t put his finger on. “We…” Ian began nervously. “We didn’t, um –“

Mickey shook his head. “If you’re thinking what I think you are, then no. We didn’t fuck.” Ian released a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. “You sure as hell wanted to, though. Good thing I stopped your ass, right?”

Somehow, that earned a pang in Ian’s own heart. All of the memories from months prior to this moment were coming back to haunt him. Leaving town with Monica, the missed phone calls and messages, Mickey running all the way to the Gallagher house, Ian breaking up with him – all of that shit came rushing back. Ian loved to think about the good points of his and Mickey’s relationship, but that only came with the price of all of the bad moments that followed.

Ian sighed. _God, why am I so fucking stupid?_

“Ian?” He heard Mickey say. “You okay?”

And after all the bullshit Ian put Mickey through, he still manages to be sweet around him. He still manages to ask how Ian’s feeling and will literally do whatever to make sure he is, if he isn’t.

He really doesn’t have to, but that’s besides the point.

“No,” Ian caught himself saying. There was a brief pause before he corrected himself several times. “I mean – yes. No, wait, I mean –“ He ran a hand through his red hair. “Fuck.”

Mickey turned his head away from Ian for a moment. There were a lot of things on Ian’s mind already, and he just woke up and probably experiencing one of the biggest hangovers this year.

Bringing him to the party was a bad fucking idea, and Mickey damn well knew it. How Ian even drank that much alcohol – or any alcohol at all – when he has to stabilize himself, Mickey knew fuck all about that. He kept telling himself that, since it was Ian who called off their relationship, Mickey shouldn’t be trying to control him when it came to his medication.

It’s just like Ian said, after all: Mickey can’t do anything about it. He can’t fix him.

Mickey didn’t want to fucking fix him, though; Ian’s fine just the way he is, but with some fucked-up genes inherited from his mother. That’s it. Mickey was still willing to stick around with Ian, no matter what issue they ran into, yet Ian thought this whole time that Mickey would be better off without him.

 _Fuck that_ , Mickey thought to himself. Even when he thinks he’s moved on from Ian, he’ll never be completely done with him. He’ll never be.

“I thought you moved on from me.”

Mickey turned his head towards Ian. “What do you mean?”

Ian shrugged. “You know, found a new boyfriend or something to replace me.”

Mickey huffed. Was Ian _that_ ridiculous? Did he really think that Mickey would move on from him and start a new relationship when his heart was still fucking swollen?

Though Mickey could have potentially made that move.

“Nobody’s fucking replacing you, jackass.”

Ian sighed again in relief. It was true that Mickey could get whatever guy he wanted, but all this time, Ian believed that Mickey actually went back in the dating game – or whatever it is; Ian and Mickey never officially dated or anything – and found someone who was ten times better than Ian. A part of Ian would have been extremely happy for him, if it wasn’t for their past.

Truth is, Ian can’t see Mickey with anyone else. He doesn’t want to. Call him stubborn for that, but it’s true.

“You really fucking hurt me, Ian.” Mickey started. “You did.” He chuckled. “Somewhere along the line, I thought it was some sick April Fool’s joke gone wrong and that you would be back at my front door, waiting for me to open up.” Mickey’s eyes trained on a random spot on the floor. “Then you didn’t come to see me for months.” He chuckled. “I’ve been in denial for months, man.”

Ian shook his head. He felt like complete shit. He didn’t intend on hurting Mickey; he thought he was doing the right thing by letting him go. Now Mickey seemed to be getting emotional deep down somewhere, and that’s when Ian knew that his intentions rubbed off the wrong way.

God, if only there was a way for Ian to reverse this shit.

“I am so, so sorry, Mickey,” Ian begged, his eyes stinging a bit as he looked back at the shorter man next to him.

“You know it’s not that simple, Ian –“

“I know it’s not,” Ian told him. “It’s never fucking simple with us. Don’t you realize that, Mick?”

“Tell me something I don’t know,” Mickey replied, almost sarcastically.

“I love you.”

The room was a little quiet, and Mickey felt as though he had to pinch himself in the arm to know what he was hearing was actually the truth. “I haven’t told you that since we got together, but now you know, okay?” Ian continued. “I fucking love you, Mickey, and ever since I saw your face again, I thought just for a moment that maybe I could work things out with us again.”

Mickey gulped, fidgeting a little at the sight of Ian’s face. “Then I saw you with your new friends at Patsy’s and thought that…” Ian paused to shut his eyes for a brief second. “That you…that you moved on from me already. I was honestly scared to death because…well, I don’t want anyone other than you, Mickey, and I know deep down that you feel the same about me. Like, I want you to be happy, Mick; you fucking deserve it. But – but every day of me thinking about that, I just feel so fucking guilty about what I put you through.”

At this point, Mickey’s eyes were getting a little red. He considered dating other guys before because, like Ian said, he fucking deserved it. However, Ian also had another point: Mickey needed him. Ian hurt him so fucking bad, but no other guy in the world would read Mickey the way Ian has over the years.

Ian’s chest expanded a bit with the beats of his heart, and he could feel himself bursting into bits if he didn’t control it. “I don’t deserve you,” he went on, shaking his head. “I don’t. I know you know that I don’t, too, which fucking hurts me so much. But…”

Mickey’s body was shaking at the sight of fallen tears on Ian’s face. It made him feel terrible to hear those exact words come out of Ian’s mouth. Yes, he hurt him like hell, but Mickey still loved him. He should be hating himself for admitting that, but it’s true. Mickey loved Ian with all his heart, and he would never take that back in years.

The room was silent with the exception of Ian’s sniffles and the boys’ huffs for their own oxygen. Finally, Mickey scooted closer to him, keeping his eyes focused on Ian’s. When Ian finally glanced up slowly, their eyes met, just as perfectly blue and green as the other last saw them. The only thing that would make them look a lot better was if there wasn’t redness and unshed tears accompanying their retinas.

A tattooed hand reached up to Ian’s neck, and Mickey found himself tugging Ian closer to him, bringing their lips together for a passionate kiss. He couldn’t help himself. He’s been trapped in Ian Gallagher’s world for so long, becoming one with his thoughts and feelings. It was an ongoing cycle he couldn’t bring himself to get out of. What was it about this guy that got him immediately sucked in?

Ian reciprocated the kiss between the two. He missed kissing Mickey. He missed everything about Mickey – his physical appearance, his voice, his laugh. Ian wanted to make Mickey happy again, even if it was just for the sole purpose of seeing his infectious smile again. He wanted to be the one who made Mickey smile like that, but in order for that to happen, Mickey would have to take him back.

And that’s exactly what Ian wanted.

* * *

About a month later, Mickey started to feel a little sick. Svetlana seemed to catch on to it eventually.

There were a couple of days of Mickey just laying in bed with nothing but boxers and a white undershirt, and every time Svetlana would come in his room to either check on him or ask him to watch Yevgeny, he would just groan in response.

One day, Mickey finally got out of bed, only to run in the bathroom and puke up whatever has been swimming around in his stomach. It caught Svetlana by surprise, and she considered calling a hospital a couple of times. She knew how Mickey felt about hospitals, though, so she decided against it. Still, she wanted to do something to help.

Mickey had rolled back into bed, not bothering to cover himself with the bed sheets, when Svetlana appeared in the room with a mug of hot tea and half of a ham sandwich.

“Eat,” she told him. “You look like shit.”

“Tell me about it,” Mickey groaned, curling himself into a ball even further.

Svetlana sat on the bed next to him and held up the plate with the sandwich on it. “I’m serious. Eat something. It will calm stomach down.”

Mickey shook his head. “Not hungry.”

“You’ll thank me later.” That was true; Mickey didn’t say it aloud too often, but it somehow seemed to happen regardless.

Reluctantly, Mickey sat up in bed and took the plate from Svetlana and took a bite out of the sandwich. He put the sandwich half down as Svetlana handed him the mug of tea, retrieving it from her and carefully sipping the hot contents inside.

“Something you ate upset stomach?”

Mickey shrugged. “Unless you put some voodoo shit in the food we ate, no.”

“My food is voodoo free.”

“Yeah, right.” That earned him a pinch in the arm. “Ow, damn it!”

“Sickness doesn’t come out of the blue. It’s not food. It’s not germs, I assume.” She watched as Mickey shook his head. “There’s only one explanation.”

“The hell is that?”

Svetlana cocked an eyebrow in his direction. “Pregnancy.”

She had to be fucking with him somehow. Guys couldn’t get pregnant, much less someone like Mickey. Would people in the South Side of Chicago believe that a male Milkovich was carrying an actual fucking fetus?

“Lana, how much wine did you fuckin’ drink?” Mickey asked him with a snicker. “Jesus, you can’t be doing that shit around the damn baby no way.”

She shook her head. “No alcohol. Sober.”

“You’re not fuckin’ serious, are you?”

“What’s there to not be serious about?”

“I can’t get fucking pregnant is what,” Mickey responded. “The fuck makes you think I can?”

Svetlana shrugged. “You puke guts out, no bad food, no germs. Only one solution.”

“That doesn’t prove anything."

“When was the last time you and Orange Boy fucked?”

Mickey sat still for a moment, pondering over the series of events that occurred within the past couple of months. He hasn’t seen Ian in about a few days, mainly because the two of them had been working on getting a new job for Ian. He had to be out at some interview or some shit by now. “A couple of weeks? Who the fuck knows?”

“With condom or without?”

That’s when Mickey froze. He remembered that day now. Both Ian and Mickey had ran out of condoms one day and got a little carried away – maybe that was an understatement in Mickey’s mind, but that was besides the point – and the next day or two, they ended up getting tested at the hospital. They both turned out to be negative for STDs, which they were relieved for, but that didn’t mean that trouble wasn’t in their future.

And Mickey was the first between the two to discover what it was.

“Fuck,” Mickey finally sighed, running a hand through his face.

“Bingo,” Svetlana sang, taking the cup from Mickey before he spilled anything on the bed sheets.

At this point, Mickey could give a shit less whether or not Svetlana was right or not. There was a high chance that he was fucking pregnant with Ian’s baby, and he had no idea what the hell he was going to do about it. He didn’t even know something like this could happen to him, yet here he was, throwing up for days straight about a month after having bareback sex with his reunited boyfriend.

How the fuck did this even fucking happen?

Mickey started to get up out of bed to get dressed and find Ian, but Svetlana placed a hand on his shoulder. “You can’t be too sure,” she said, getting up and leaving the room. When she came back, she had a glass of water in one hand and a pregnancy test in the other.

“The fuck you have a pregnancy test for?” Mickey asked with a frowned.

“Had them back when I was a surrogate,” Svetlana stated, throwing a box on the bed next to Mickey’s waist. “Drink as much as you can, take piss, come out with pee stick, and wait for results. I’ll wait out here with baby.” With that, Svetlana placed the glass of water next to the tea on the night stand and walked out of the room.

Mickey’s heart started to beat as he observed the box in front of him. The thought scared him greatly, having a human being swimming around in him somewhere. So many ideas were rushing through his brain, and it came to the point where he had no idea what he wanted to do first.

After a while, he sat up in the bed and drank all of the liquids placed in front of them. When both were well in his system, he got up from off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a piss. He tried to inhale and exhale as calmly as he could as the pee landed on the stick before him. If it was really true, and Mickey was actually carrying Ian’s child, it meant that Mickey would have to make a shit ton of choices that he didn’t know he had.

He wasn’t even sure how Ian would react to all of this. Would he freak out? Would he smile? Cry? Faint? Mickey wasn’t ready for all of that just yet.

Mickey spent the next five minutes in the bathroom, waiting for the results to appear, and when they did, everything in and around him stopped in time.

The test came back positive.

Svetlana had been in the living room for about twenty minutes, waiting for Mickey to get out so she could see the test. However, Mickey hadn’t responded to her.

That was when Ian knocked on the Milkovich house door, waiting for someone to let him inside. Svetlana knew Ian wouldn’t be ready for this, but he had to find out sooner or later.

“Mickey here?” Ian asked her.

Svetlana gestured to something behind her. “Bathroom. He might need your help.” That sparked something in Ian automatically almost, and Svetlana immediately moved to the side and allowed Ian to walk inside.

Ian knocked on the bathroom door seconds later. “Mick?” No answer, but he could have sworn he heard a small gasp on the inside. “Mick, are you okay?” Ian asked again.

He expected no response once again, but Mickey suddenly opened the door, revealing his still shocked facial expression. Ian’s face fell, noticing the energy that seemed to have been sucked out of his face. “Mick? What’s wrong, Mick? What happened?”

Mickey slowly looked up at him, taking a deep breath to speak. However, he didn’t need to say anything; Ian saw the evidence in his hand before Mickey had the chance to show it to him.

“Mick –“

Mickey nodded slowly. “Yeah, um…” he spoke with a sniffle. “I’m…I’m pregnant.”

Ian was almost speechless. There were so many thoughts spinning in his head. How was he able to carry a child? How long ago did this happen? What in the hell were he and Mickey gonna do about it?

"M...Mine?" Ian asked, still stunned.

Mickey nodded slowly. "I don't know how, either, man. So..." Ian was glad they were on the same page.

There was a silence between the two of them, but Ian had one question burning in the back of his mind that he wanted to ask. Ian considered he and Mickey to be together now, so there was a way that he, Mickey, and Svetlana could work together to raise the child. Then again, it was Mickey's choice on what to do with it since he was the one carrying it.

"Ian?" Mickey asked, concerned.

Finally, Ian took a deep breath and asked, "are you gonna...keep it?"

Mickey shrugged. "I don't know. Do you want me to?"

Ian shrugged back. "I mean, yeah, but there's so much stuff to do for it before it's born and everything, and...well..." Ian glanced down at his feet and then back at Mickey. "I don't know if you're willing to go for it."

Mickey had been thinking about this for a while. He's always wanted to be with Ian; that was the most obvious thing in the world. He never really thought about having kids for his own, and the thought of him carrying a baby to begin with was still new to him. He had so many questions for how it even got in there, but for right now, he wanted to focus on the main thing: what he and Ian were going to do with it while it was still tiny and inside Mickey's body.

And honestly, the concept of having a family with Ian feels so endearing to Mickey. He'd actually be willing to start a family with Ian, now that he thought about it to himself a little more.

"Of course I am."

Ian glanced up, a little surprised. "R-Really?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah. I wanna keep it."

And deep inside, Mickey was thankful for the smile he got in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why my efforts to do something this month have continued to feel half assed to me, but they do. I'm not as confident about this chapter/story as I have been with my other stories, either. Still, I'm gonna try to stay positive about stuff as I go along.
> 
> My finals are next week (I have three, but I don't have to go to class for one of them), and after that, I am done with my first year of college. Then I'll most likely get to work on my other prompts. Until then, I hope you guys liked this story. For any questions or anything, hit me up [here](http://promqueen-and-hairgel.tumblr.com/ask), as always, and happy reading. <3


End file.
